Xion (Bloody Roar)
Xion is one of the major antagonists of the Bloody Roar series. His beast form is the Unborn. He made his first appearance in Bloody Roar 3. History There is a relic called "The Tabula of the Thousand Beasts". This tabula, once obtained, will bestow all the power of the beast-men onto one beast-man. The tabula is sealed and protected by a curse. Xion is the only living being who can unseal the tabula and unleash its power. He believes in this power and dreams of becoming an all-powerful being. He has entered the Champions' tournament to show off his power. Personality Xion appears to be a cold and calculating man with a vicious intent to destroy everyone around him, though this only seems to be true when he is under the control of two different forces: his sister and the Unborn spirit. Without these other factors, Xion appears to be a rather quiet man, who tends to brood and keep pretty much to himself. Appearance His beast form is demon-like, based on traits of a cockroach and a praying mantis. Powers and Abilities *'Werebeast Physiology' - User with this ability is a werebeast, a being with the power to transform into an animal form or a humanoid animal-like creature, either purposely or after being placed under a curse and/or therianthropic affliction via a bite or scratch from a werebeast, or some other means. This transformation is often associated with the appearance of the full moon. *'Transcendent Werebeast Physiology' - Xion with this ability either is or can transform into a Transcendent Therianthrope: a powerful therianthropic being who has literally ascended to true godhood either through powerful magical feats or by divine intervention. *'Monster Physiology' - Xion is or has the ability to take on the form of a monster, a creature that is often hideous and may produce fear or physical harm by either its appearance or its actions. The word "monster" derives from Latin monstrum, an aberrant occurrence, usually biological, that was taken as a sign that something was wrong within the natural order *'Blade Retraction' - Xion can generate and retract blades from their bodies, which can be composed of energy, bone, or metal, among other things. *'Science Attuned Physiology' - Xion is altered, powered and/or created by science. Their specific physiology can be the result of scientific experiments whether proven successful or abortive, the improbable consequence of scientific accidents will. Their original physiology can be either altered through genetics (mutations), drugs, cybernetics or radioactive waste which may allow them to morph into an artificial being, one powered by scientific energies. The resulting traits and abilities vary greatly between users, can be controlled or not, and may be seen as either a gift or a curse. Gallery Xion Unborn Beast Form.jpg|Xion's Beast Form Handsome Xion.jpg Xion_Animal.jpg Xionanime.png Profile_xion_sd.gif Her_xion_black.gif Trivia *He is very similar to Sephiroth from the Final Fantasy series: **Both are villains with silver hair. **Sephiroth's hair is a lot longer than Xion's. *He is one the coolest villains in Bloody Roar series. *His goal is to be the ultimate being. *His feature and hairstyle shares some similiarities with Dante from the Devil May Cry series. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sadists Category:Game Bosses Category:Archenemy Category:Dark Knights Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Power Hungry Category:Neutral Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Vengeful Category:Lycanthropes Category:Mentally Ill Category:On & Off Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Social Darwinists Category:Psychopath Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Remorseful Category:Delusional Category:Tragic Category:Dark Forms Category:Trickster Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Noncorporeal Category:Non-Action Category:Vigilante Category:Anime Villains Category:Necessary Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Murderer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Brutes Category:Opportunists Category:Male Category:Oppressors Category:Torturer Category:Charismatic Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Supervillains Category:Manga Villains Category:Magic Category:Honorable